The present invention relates to a system for regulating the speed of an internal combustion engine for maintaining the voltage between terminals of a battery at a predetermined level.
A conventional engine is provided with a governor for maintaining the engine speed at a constant speed in an idling operation in order to supply a constant voltage from the generator to the battery. Such a governor has a counter for counting the engine speed and a complicated controller for controlling the engine speed in dependency on the count. As a result, the governor is expensive and complicated in construction. Further, the governor for maintaining the engine speed at the constant speed cannot sufficiently compensate the increase of electrical load caused by electrical devices such as head lamps and air fuel ratio control system.